


Average Science

by OrangeOnion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: (that's pretty much just going off the pokedex), Gen, Its pretty much just Touya and Touko's name though, Like the main game, Touya's a scientist - hes studying pokemon but with actual field work, awareness of canon oddities but no fourth wall breaks, based on what i think sounds nicer, both japanese and english names used, but its cool, except theres gonna be some SCIENCE, he gets to experience the plot by himself, not exactly a novelisation but will essentially follow canon, the other trio will show up sometime though, wherein the others leave earlier so Touya is left behind, with a few added extra scenes here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOnion/pseuds/OrangeOnion
Summary: The main trio - Touko, Cheren and Bianca - left when they were younger to begin their journeys.This is not their story, it is Touya's, the boy left behind. It would be sad, except he doesn't care - he's got better things to do. Like science. And potentially blowing up buildings. Getting caught up in a scheme to liberate all Pokemon? Easy to resolve. Deciding what his thesis will be? Now that's difficult.





	1. Abstract

Ever since he was little, Pokémon had fascinated Touya. Their variety was astounding, and the mere fact that humans worked alongside them was awesome. Sure, they were dangerous and could theoretically kill people, as in Gengar cases, but most of the time they were content. And that was to say nothing of the fact that Alola existed, where aliens (sorry, Ultra Beasts) and different formes of other species roamed. If that wasn’t enough, then there were the legendary Pokémon, capable of destroying the entire world. But despite the fact that humans were selfish, the legendries left them to their own devices.

Touya tried telling this to people sometimes, how awesome their world was and that it was the best place ever. They brushed him off, chalking it up to child naiveite, themselves having become immune to their circumstances as they grew older and things were just as they were. He didn’t even just tell people, but even Pokémon too. They seemed to understand his points about the world better. A good thing too, because it was with these bonds formed that he used to study them. He knew they were intelligent beings, with personalities ranging from friendly and welcoming to cold and fickle. It was always nice when they would allow him to hang out with them, see what they do. He already had 10 notebooks, all in the same large handwriting, and that was just on the few Pokémon that lived there, such as Patrat’s and Lillipup’s and their evolutions. 

Though he occasionally found a Scraggy or a Farfetch’d or an Audino, which was as much of a surprise for them as they were for him. Although that Milotic he found one day threw him for a loop. Most people would never know those ‘mon were in the area, and most people didn’t believe him. That’s cool, they could do what they wanted, but he was always irritated when they spoke to him in babying ways, all ‘Of course, dear.’, or ‘Sure you did, sport!’. He wasn’t that young! Heck, most other kids his age would have left home for their journey by now! He was 10! He knew Bianca and Cheren and Touko had already left for their journey, each being delivered their starters. 

He was kind of ticked off they didn’t want to wait for him, but only slightly, because it wasn’t their fault he wanted to wait until he was 15 to begin his journey. He was only really wanting to search for any extra knowledge he could get from the surrounding area before he left and see if there were any more research papers he could read – new things were discovered all the time, and he didn’t want to miss a second of it! Ultra-Beasts revolutionised the world of Pokémon and it was still all new research, and he couldn’t read if he was out and about. 

He also didn’t want one of the three starters that each new Trainer got every year – sure they were cool, and he’d managed to get a lot of data on them thanks to Professor Juniper and her knowledge, but there was more out there he wanted to experience for himself, and he couldn’t do that with a starter he already knew a lot about. Well, technically going by that logic he couldn’t have any Pokémon that lived on Routes 1 and 2, but that certainly wasn’t going to happen, not with that Purrloin that was pretty much attached to him. That was the main reason he didn’t want a starter actually, and the Purrloin didn’t like sharing the first spot with anyone else, despite Purrloin not officially being his.

Touya would always remember the time he met Purrloin. He was about 12 at the time, and he had to go to Accumula Town with his mother. His mother eventually had let him roam around just on the edge of Route 2 with a warning to not destroy anything (it was only one time he caused that lab fire, give a boy a break!). At the time, he had his most favourite item, an eviolite. The reason why this item was so special was because one of his Lillipup friends had Picked it Up and didn’t want to keep it, so it was given to him. That had made his whole day, and the Lillipup seemed happy with his reaction too.

He had it in his back pocket, so when he goes to see if it’s still there, and he finds it gone, he feels terribly guilty. Not sad, these things happen, but that was his special gift dang it! However, he also had a feeling it hadn’t just fallen out. He was far too careful for that to happen. He knew Purrloin lived in this area, and they loved to steal things. Touya also knew they did it just because they could. Using his skills, he inferred that it must have been taken. Well, if that was how it was to be played, he wouldn’t let that cat get a reaction out of him. That was why they did it, of course. Training, and an urge to show off. Also, just to cause general petty mayhem, but Touya could get behind that. Arceus knew he was a little hellion himself in a lab environment, with his fervour for research and general love of chaotic ideals. Professor Juniper loved to say that he’d be terrifying if he didn’t have a good heart, and most people agreed with that statement.

So, hiding a grin, he made an over exaggerated show of checking all his pockets, and then paused a little. Give the cat time to take in his ‘distress’ and feel proud and anticipate his next reaction. “Oh no! It seems I lost my valuable item!” He quietly wailed, stressing the last two words. Now for the anticlimactic response. “Meh.” He said, shrugging and relaxing his posture. “Oh well.” 

It had a better result than expected, he’d have to mark that down. A quiet ‘thump’ of a Pokémon hitting the ground allowed him to know the sneaky cat’s location. Obviously it had been startled enough by his reaction to drop out of its tree and he knew this one was the one that had stolen his item. Walking over to the recovering dark-type, he held out his hand. “I’d like my item back, please.” The ‘mon just looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to go for the cute act. Touya had to admit, this one was pretty potent, but he’d deliberately prepared for this, looking up other cute images online that made his heart melt. As such, he wasn’t too effected by the Purrloin’s cuteness.

Not being affected by the cute appearance let him observe the feline, and his eyes widened upon realisation it was a different coloured version, referred to as ‘shiny’. It was arguably the best thing he’d ever see, as many people never even catch a glimpse of one. Doesn’t matter though, not like he could catch it anyway, and he wouldn’t, even if he could because it still had its own ideas of freedom and Pokémon usually only battled those they considered worthy. This wasn’t that, there was no honour in catching a downed ‘mon. Of course, the Purrloin immediately jumped up and was ready to run, no doubt other people having tried to catch it. To show he was unarmed, Touya just held his arms out. “Don’t worry, I don’t have any poke balls on me. I just want my eviolite back. Can I have it please?” He asked, and the Purrloin sniffed the air before looking him over and cautiously making its way over. It tentatively gave him back his item, and he moved to pet its head. “Do you mind if I give you a pat?” He asked, to which the Devious Pokémon shook its head and indulged itself in the nice scritches. He sat there with the ‘mon, asking it all kinds of questions. He eventually found out it was a male Purrloin. Not that it mattered, but not all Pokémon species had dimorphism, so it was occasionally difficult to tell.

And so, the two sat, basking in the afternoon sun. The Purrloin had pretty much fallen asleep, Touya not far behind. However, his mother’s call broke him out of the trance. “Touya! Time to come back now!” She called, a smile on her face at her son resting with the feline. Touya grumbled as he got up, leaving the nice patch of sun that had been shining on him. The Purrloin also made a displeased sound as he stopped receiving pets. 

“Sorry, but I gotta go.” He said, giving a shrug. “I might see you later.” He turned to leave, but the dark-type was having none of it and leapt up onto his shoulders. This took Touya by surprise. “You wanna join me?” He asked, and the Purrloin nodded, making itself comfortable. Looking to his mother, she just gave a gentle shake of her head, exasperated at the fact her son made a friend and was now taking them home, before gesturing to follow. Touya gave a fist-pump at that, happy to work with his new friend. The ‘mon in question also gave a quiet cheer, waving his tail lazily. 

The rest was history – they were a great duo, with Purrloin taking things here and there and Touya getting sneakier, imitating the cat. Did he say great? He meant troublesome. Of course, all items were returned, but now it was his 15th birthday, the time when he’d finally go outside and see the other Pokémon, as well as the world. His bag was packed, and he was ready to leave, a poke ball ready to contain his first starter at the top. However, before that, a good night’s sleep was in order. He climbed into his bed, probably for the last time in a while, with his friend sleeping curled up on his stomach as he got settled in.

“Night.” He said to his companion, to which he received a purr back. The sentiment was the same.

He wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we actually begin the adventure.

Touya stretched as he got up out of bed. That limbered him up somewhat, but after he was out of bed, he did more stretches, shaking off his tiredness. He was 15 now, and that meant a whole new world to explore, because heck was it big. Unova was just a small part of the world, unusually separated from most regions, though closer to Alola and Kalos than others. 

Changing clothes to his usual attire, his blue jacket part of the nice appearance, he made sure he had everything before he left – Pokédex from Professor Juniper, check. Clothes, check. Eviolite, check – for once. Potions and all other medical and care items? Check. 63 notebooks? Check! Now all that was left was to finally catch his first Pokémon. Only fitting for it to be the Purrloin who’d become his friend over the past 3 years. Touya almost couldn’t believe it had been that long. He took out the cherish ball – he had saved up a lot to get it from odd jobs here and there around the town. 

“Hey, Purrloin. Wanna cause some mayhem?” He asked the blue ‘mon, holding out the cherish ball. He got a smirk in reply as the cat touched the button, instantly capturing itself. That was a mechanism of the pokéball – if the ‘mon inside was a willing captive, then it’d instantly register. Usually, the Pokémon would struggle to get out, and would overpower the registering system. It often broke the ball in two as the technology inside the ball was more delicate than the outside, and that wasn’t to mention those that just straight up ate the thing. It was a little-known fact that pokéball’s weren’t harmful when ingested. In fact, it was actually the digestive juices in the ‘mon that usually ate it which caused it to dissolve harmlessly – seeing as ‘mon like Snorlax and Wishcash tended to see the ball as a berry rather than a threat. Or those that did just decided that struggling was too much work and would eat it for less stress.

The technology was considered a staple of everyday life, but Touya couldn’t help but deem it to be the work of science-fiction despite it being reality. Everything was a new and novel concept that wowed him every time he saw them, and he didn’t think he’d ever get bored of stuff that others considered just things. He enjoyed talking with the technology guy at the back of Nuvema Town and their discussions could go on for hours.

Releasing his Purrloin, now came the time to ask. “Do you want a nickname?” Touya asked the creature, to which it gave a nod. “What name then?”

“Purr.” _(Clyde)_ He commented. Touya nodded, having been around Purrloin enough to understand it without the need for the Etch-a-sketch. Actually, thinking about it, maybe he should take it. Just in case – he could read dog- and cat-like Pokémon accurately enough, and a few reptile-like ones but he was definitely rusty on bird language – to say nothing of equine-like ‘mon.

“Clyde it is then. This have any relation to Buneary and Clyde?” Touya asked, already knowing the answer and the newly nicknamed Clyde nodded slyly. Touya just gave it a shrug. “Sure.” He said, gesturing for the cat to leap up onto his shoulders. Clyde happily did so, wrapping himself around like a scarf. 

Before he walked out the door, he said goodbye to his mother. Of course, woman had tears in her eyes, and hugged him tight as she wished him good luck, then giving him a stern warning to not get into trouble. Touya had the feeling that he was actually heading directly towards trouble, but if he didn’t say anything, he could use the excuse ‘I didn’t know’, and have it be deemed plausible. It was a loophole, and it was one he was going to exploit. 

Touya reassured his mother, grinning before waving his goodbye, Clyde also waving a goodbye. Full of excitement, he walked right past everyone, and went to go wave goodbye to all the ‘mon that live on Route 1. He was immediately surrounded by his old friends, who all gave him affections in their own way. The Lillipup that gave him his eviolite was now a Herdier, and gave him a nod, coming up for a good pat. Touya obviously obliged, and instead of being attacked on the first Route, he instead had a procession of Pokémon who all bid him goodbye when he reached Accumula Town, which was only a couple meters away but it still felt like he’d crossed the ocean. 

His first stop was the Pokémon Centre, because it turned out he was missing a couple revives. He had 3, but he was meant to have 5, and while he could just go back home, he had to get used to purchasing things by himself. The market within the Centre was only sparsely populated, which was fine with him. Clyde shared the sentiment and was pretty much asleep on Touya’s shoulder. After buying the revives, Touya found himself witness to an odd scene – the townsfolk had gathered around these weird looking people. They were all dressed in medieval armour, which Touya was confused by. Wouldn’t it be easier to go for a more Minutemen style than knight? Knights seemed more Kalosian than Unovan. 

Either way, his danger sense was going off – the danger sense being Clyde actually digging his claws into Touya’s shoulders at the mere sight of them. The Purrloin was never known to be aggressive when not in battle, so it instantly alerted Touya, who had a good grip on Pokémon behaviour. A guy who was obviously the leader stepped forward, grunts moving out of the way for him and Clyde actually hissed. This in turn alerted Touya to the fact that this man was bad. He hadn’t done anything weird yet however, but it seemed like he was going to give a speech. Trying to calm Clyde down, he kept one ear open to hear the talk.

...And as soon as the greeting was over and the guy from Team Plasma began talking about liberation, Touya almost wanted to set Clyde on the guy. Actually, know what? He will! To heck with it. “Hey Clyde,” he whispered to the ‘mon, whose sensitive ears picked up on it immediately. “Think that guy’s got anything valuable on him?” The prospect of valuables or something shiny instantly caught Clyde’s attention, and he surveyed the target, before grinning and then moving silently. As Clyde neared the man, Touya had to stop himself from chuckling and giving it away, but the man’s words were helping put a damper on his mood. ‘Pokémon and people didn’t need each other’, what was this guy on about? He was right when he mentioned wanting to work together though – the first Pokémon weren’t domesticated the same way as dogs and cats, but rather they extended a hand (paw? Hoof? Appendage?) out to the first humans, and from then on partnerships were formed every day. It really was a beautiful idea.

It’s true this was only an assumption, but no other method makes sense. Pokémon could wipe out the human race if they so choose, but they don’t. So there has to be a reason even wild Pokémon only attack those who go in the tall grass, rather than just waltz into a town and brutally murder everyone inside, right? People always seemed to forget even a Weedle can be poisonous enough to kill a man. And Pokémon also didn’t have to listen to people, so this guy was full of shit and Touya didn’t want to listen to him anymore. Clyde had also returned, a small pouch of items hidden in the bag Touya had given him to use – he kept it in his own bag, and Clyde knew where it was to snag it out when he wanted to store his own things. The trainer opened his bag and the cat deposited his earnings. They’d go over it later. “Purr, loin loin!” _(I got some good stuff this time!)_. Touya just nodded to show he’d heard, turning to leave, but it seemed this Ghetsis guy also had the same idea and left first. They were moving in formation, so was this rehearsed? Or did he just run that tight a ship?

Before he could leave the area though, he was stopped by another green-haired guy – maybe he was related to the leader figure up front? He wasn’t too bad looking, definitely had a certain charm about him. Odd that the leader would have someone that could potentially hold them back though, but maybe – he was cut off from his musings by the guy speaking. “I saw you earlier, you had an entire group of Pokémon following you, singing your praises. So, I have to know, what are your aspirations?” …Why did Touya feel like this is a test of some sort? Also, this guy wasn’t one for small talk apparently. Did he always just go right to the big questions with people he’d never met before?

“Uh, well, before I answer that, maybe you should introduce yourself. Stranger danger and all.” Touya said warily – this guy was excited, he was talking somewhat quickly. Maybe he was on a time constraint?

This seemed to alert the boy to his mistake. “Ah, forgive me. My name is N. And you are?” He asked, and Touya was somewhat speechless. This guy’s name was N? Just that – a letter? What kinda guy…no, Touya refused to believe that’s his actual name, it’s gotta be short for something. But what though? Norbert? Neeancy? Though if this kid was related to the leader talking about liberation, maybe his name was Naturia, or Natural or something like that. He was brought out from his musings again by the guy giving an awkward cough. Touya’s face turned a little red. He’d been thinking too much hadn’t he? He tended to do that sometimes.

“I’m Touya, but I also go by Black. Call me whichever you prefer.” The trainer said, introducing himself, before remembering the guy’s previous question. “I want to be a researcher, I’m going out into the field to collect data.” 

N nodded, seemingly relieved, but there was a tension to his shoulders that Touya wouldn’t have picked up on if he wasn’t so attuned to Pokémon behaviours. Although what did that mean for this guy if Touya could read him the same way he does Pokémon? “You’re going to confine many Pokémon to remain in those pokéball’s then, aren’t you?” He asked, and Touya had to keep himself from chuckling. He wasn’t on good terms with the Professor for nothing, after all.

“Normally, yes, but I had some help to edit the settings – I want to do the research myself, which involves less catching and more letting them stay as they are. Been doing it since I was a small kid, that’s why those ‘mon were following me – I’ve known them for a while.” Touya explained. So, this guy really was Ghetsis’s son, if he was asking questions like that. Of course, it was still only a hypothesis, and until Touya managed to get actual confirmation from N it’d remain that way. Still, perhaps he had a bit of bias in this scenario. Then again, genetically speaking, it’d make the most sense. Who the heck else had green hair? His answer caught N off guard, it seemed. He obviously wasn’t expecting an answer like that. Touya felt a sense of pleasure at stumping this mysterious newcomer. 

“Purr, purr lo loin!” _(I’ve been with him for 3 years, he’s great!)_ Clyde mewed, and N seemed to take note of this. Touya had other words to say.

“Just great? Any better adjectives to describe me with?” Touya complained. Last thing he wanted was to be shown up by his own friend. However, this caused N to look at him like he had seen Arceus himself. Kinda creepy but also slightly endearing, his face let it be more pretty than weird.

“You can hear their voices too?” N asked with a kind of reverence, and a hint of excitement. Weird, but not the worst thing Touya’d been asked. The worst would have to come from Aunt Moon, who constantly asked questions about his life, seemingly knowing far too much despite only seeing him once every couple of months. She called herself ‘genre savvy’, he called her a ‘weirdo’. But the way things were going, maybe she had a point. The last question she asked him was ‘You’re the kind of guy who’d have a mysterious rival, huh?’ And guess what this encounter was turning out to become?

“Uh, I suppose so? I can read most of the common ‘mon around here well enough to understand them, but if you were to, say, show me a Diglett, I’d have no idea what it wants. I’d probably understand given enough time though.” Touya admitted. But it was true, good researchers were the ones who actually knew what the ‘mon wanted, because you’d end up less injured that way. When Touya was small, he was lucky the Audino’s roaming about preferred to help him with their Heal Pulse when he got into a scuffle.

“Ah, so it’s different, but similar.” N seemed resigned about it – but, c’mon, did N really expect there to be someone able to fully speak Pokémon like he apparently could? That was naïve. Touya had tried so hard to understand, and most people didn’t bother to try to learn in the first place so being dismissed like that stung a little. Although that raised other questions – how the hell could N speak to Pokémon? Genetics? But that Ghetsis guy didn’t seem like the kind of guy to talk to ‘mon as equals, no matter what he was spouting…maybe a trait from his mother? Unless Ghetsis wasn’t even related at all? Fuck this guy had too many questions about him and half of them were inappropriate to ask on the first meeting. 

“…I want to hear your Pokémon’s voice again.” N commented softly, and Touya looked at Clyde, who shrugged (guess Touya was rubbing off on him). “Battle me.”

“Alright then…go for it Clyde.” Touya said, and Clyde got into a battle-ready stance. Touya actually didn’t battle much, and when he did, it was usually left to the Pokémon’s own ideas, except when there was a threat coming Clyde couldn’t see. This left him free to write notes, especially if the ‘mon he was battling was one he hadn’t had much time to observe.

“Go, Zorua.” N called, as a small fox appeared from what seemed like nowhere and landed gently on the field. Touya was already vibrating with excitement at this one little happening. Despite the weird start, seeing a Zorua was amazing! Even more so was the fact that had presented itself as a Zorua, meaning N didn’t have any other Pokémon, or it was just that comfortable. Possibly even both! 

See, Zorua disguise themselves for many reasons, usually to protect themselves, but sometimes to cause mischief. To achieve that end, they can’t be known as a Zorua, hence they usually changed form. When in human civilisations, any quiet children immediately caught Touya’s eye, because chances are they could be a Zorua, but none of them have ever had the give-away tail. So, reasoning in place, it seemed this fox ‘mon was quite content. Not exactly an easy thing to do – foxes rarely trust, but when they do, they trust whole-heartedly. Touya’s regard for N increased slightly.

It also seemed Touya and N had the same fighting style, as between the fight although it had begun no commands had been called. Touya already had his book out, writing down notes as Clyde led his opponent around to give Touya the best observable view. Hell yeah, new information! Zorua was rare, so not many people have studied it in its full depth. Maybe his work in progress thesis should be on rarely seen Pokémon?

The battle eventually ended as Touya knew it would – Clyde victorious and with only a few scratches. It had been obvious from the start Clyde was on a higher level. “Purrloin!” _(You did well.)_ Clyde called to the downed fox, who N picked up gently. Touya felt bad, and even though a Pokémon Centre was nearby, he felt he had to do something. N accepted his defeat, and moved to take some Pokédollars from his pocket, but Touya immediately stopped him. 

“I don’t need your money.” He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. N just gave him a look. It made him feel dumb, like if he was a small child again. 

“It’s the League rules.” N said deadpan, and it was true, the League stated that those defeated in battle had to fork over a portion of their cash, but…taking money from average people just felt wrong to Touya. Then again, they usually volunteered themselves for the job, and you could make a pretty penny by winning battles – Aunt Moon had a strategy where she used her Rotom-dex’s influence, an amulet coin, and her dusk-forme Lycanroc - she became a millionaire easily, and that was before she robbed the leader of Team Rocket. Then again, the law was…rather loose. People usually followed it as it benefitted them more often than not, so no amendments were made to it. However, this meant Touya could take advantage of it. After all, Clyde had no doubt stolen cash from Ghetsis.

“No, I already got the cash.” Touya grinned in reference to the fact, and Clyde grinned smugly from his shoulder perch.

Still, N shook his head. “Take it.” He said, and Touya just sighed. He gave Clyde a look, and the Purrloin nodded back. Reverse pickpocketing was a skill learned just for these situations. After all, small children loved to challenge him and taking their pocket money made him feel like scum.

“Uh, take this then,” He said to N, reaching into his pack to take out a revive and a couple potions. “Sorry for that, but think of this as thanks for letting me gather data! Maybe we should battle again sometime!” Touya smiled, holding out his hand to shake, which N took after accepting the medical items. Touya was bad at telling people when he was uncomfortable, and N had held his hand a little too long. He slowly withdrew it, just to make it not seem awkward. Thankfully N didn’t seem to notice. Clyde did. 

“Yes, you and your Pokémon are very interesting. It’d be wonderful to battle again.” N said before pausing. “Do you know Team Plasma’s goals?” Uh, was this a pop quiz or something?

“Liberation of Pokémon, right?” Touya asked, unsure if that was the right answer. He’d heard it earlier but…

N nodded. “Yes, that’s the main goal. But the reason I agree with their message is because Pokémon are my friends.” Why did that seem to have a deeper meaning for N than it seemed? Touya was confused. This guy was easy to figure out but also mysterious as heck. It was a cool contradiction. “I will see you later.” He said, before walking off. 

Touya just stood there, a few items short, lacking the money from the battle and with a whole unsolved mystery. “Hey Clyde, what just happened?”

Clyde, the ass, just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is really reading this, but just in case - don't expect another update so quickly. I had to get this out there before it was locked up forever in my Document folder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spooked by a lot of things since I've been burned before so (b)lease let me live. Anyway enjoy my first story in 6 years. Hopefully I'm better than when I first started out. Might be a little rusty though.


End file.
